retroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rai
Long ago, there was an anomaly. A sect of elves came into contact with a rift in the Vector Wilds and were permanently changed. Their beauty marred, their home destroyed, their bodies coursing with mutated energy; they resolved to adapt. Little did they know that their bodies, having unlocked to key to rapid evolution, would adapt regardless of their decisions. As a side effect of their rapid mutations, the Rai are born with innate ability to channel the energy around them. Most commonly this is electricity but there have been sightings of those that can channel ice, grass, smoke, and even corruption. They use their powers to augment their tall and slender frames, making them phenomenal combatants. Thankfully, their peaceable nature and nomadic sensibilities have kept them away from ideas of domination. Mostly of the time. Aqua Aqua Rai have adapted to the water and enjoy swimming more than walking. They have webbed fingers and toes and a set of gills. Their skin is generally a deep blue with hints of green throughout. Void Some Rai has spent far too long in the Vector Wilds, their bodies becoming twisted and grotesque. They are tall and gaunt, with appendages that seem eerily long. Their skin is often a wild mixture of black and white fractal patterns or spirals. Celestial Celestial Rai are adapted to life on a higher plane of existence. They may never have been to this plane but instead their tribe may have made their home on ancient hallowed ground, the holy energy seeping into them over time. Ember Ember Rai have acclimated to intense heat and flames. They often resemble walking lava, their skin pulsing a dull red with large dark patches spotted over them. Their flesh is hot to the touch and most of their clothing is singed. Storm A Storm Rai was likely born on or around the Thunderplains and has spent their life dodging bolts of lightning since they could crawl. Their skin ranges from a deep yellow to light brown. They have a slim and tall frame with toned muscles. Razor Razor Rai stand as a testament to the strangeness of evolutionary mutation. Their bones have become an organic metal that is constantly growing. Because of this, they are covered in splinters and spikes that sprout from underneath their skin. They claim to suffer no pain from this condition. Stone A Stone Rai is close to the dirt and the rocks of the earth. They are typically short with deep browns and greens on their skin. They are found in mountainous regions or desert plains. Rhythm Rhythm Rai spend their entire lives creating beautiful music. As such, they have become attuned to the Beat of the World and can exert some control over it. Their skin is typically hot pink or green with splotches of neon coloring all over. Toxic Toxic Rai drip with poisonous fluids, the composition of which can be used against any manner of species, except themselves. They are often a deep purple, sweating brightly colored poisons that differ depending on their diet. Eternal Eternal Rai have seen death and have laughed in its face. Their visage is ghostly, and a quick glance will leave some having trouble telling them apart from wraiths or banshees.